


Keep Your Voice Down

by kakimashitaMOVED



Category: Free!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Prompt Fic, haruka isnt really in it i guess but oh well??, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakimashitaMOVED/pseuds/kakimashitaMOVED
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa just can't keep his hands to himself, even in the most inappropriate of situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Voice Down

**Author's Note:**

> fanfiction month day 15 - rei x nagisa (free!)
> 
> prompt - sleepover
> 
> this doesn't really have anything to do with the sleepover but oh well lmao  
> also i made a nice excuse to blurt out some of my makoharu sleeping headcanons b/c im a dumb nerd that can't even ignore makoto and haruka for like five seconds ok sorr y
> 
> ((literally tho i could've branched out on a makoharu tangent at like 5 different point during this whole thing///))

Rei was sure that there had to be a line Nagisa wouldn’t cross – it started with simple and innocent kisses in semi-public situations, which he could handle perfectly well, but the further their relationship progressed the more audacious Nagisa’s actions became. He tried not to be so uptight (as Nagisa would often say) about it even though he found Nagisa’s rule-breaking streak a little stressful at times, purely because he knew Nagisa would only go so far.

He always thought that a dead-silent bedroom shared with two other boys would be the line. Apparently not.

They always had sleepovers at Haruka’s house, mostly because their friend had the house to himself for the better part of his life so they never had to worry about disturbing any other occupants. It just hadn’t occurred to Nagisa that they still had to worry about the friends they were currently sharing a room with.

The blonde breathed into Rei’s ear, huffs of silent laughter filling the air. He tried to scowl, but he couldn’t manage to keep the expression intact for any longer than a second, having to use what was left of his focus to suppress the moan building in his throat. Nagisa’s hand worked over his growing arousal in firm, smooth strokes while his other hand kept inching his clothes down further and further. “Rei-chan,” he whispered softly, a slight frown creasing his features, “do you want me to stop?”

Rei squeezed his eyes shut, searching for his voice. When he finally found it it was shaky and barely intelligible. “I-It’s just… what about…—” he cut himself off, jerking his head towards the bed where a mound of blankets concealed Makoto and Haruka deep in sleep, though Rei wished he had some sort of physical evidence of the depth in question.

Nagisa’s hand slowed a little but didn’t stop moving. “Mako-chan sleeps like the dead; we could be as loud as we wanted and we’d never wake him up.” Rei already knew this. He also knew that Haruka was an incredibly light sleeper in comparison, and if they so much as breathed too loudly they would risk waking him. “And I don’t think Haru-chan will be waking up any time soon,” Nagisa continued, “not with the way Mako-chan is wrapped around him.”

He had a point there. Haruka always did seem much more relaxed the closer he was to Makoto, and it stood to reason that the assumption carried over into unconsciousness. Biting his lip he turned slowly, shifting so that he was facing Nagisa and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy’s chest. At first Nagisa froze, shocked by the willingness Rei was now showing, but he melted into his arms quickly. “Rei-chan…” he breathed, pressing their bodies closer together and somehow still managing to move his hand over Rei’s length. Rei hissed a little, closing his eyes as he felt Nagisa’s lips close in against his ear again. “Good?”

He nodded desperately, clutching at the blonde’s back. Somewhere in the depths of his mind it occurred to him that he should be doing something too, using his own hands to please his boyfriend, but the other boy’s crotch was out of access to his arms, which he doubted he could have lifted away from their current position anyway. He instead settled for rocking his hips into Nagisa’s grip, pushing back lightly. “Nhh… Nagisa…”

Nagisa gasped a little; whether it was because of the sound of his name or the way Rei hips pushed against him, Rei didn’t have the slightest clue. He bit his lip to restrain the groan that threatened to slip out of him, the sound only escaping with a choked grunt. Arching his back and clutching at the back of Nagisa’s head the blonde pumped his hand faster, triggering Rei’s release as the tight coiling sensation in his stomach finally peaked and unraveled.

Removing his hand from around Rei’s dick Nagisa rolled them over, so that Rei was lying flat on his back and Nagisa was draped over his side. There was a wetness seeping through the front of his shirt, and he felt his face twist in discomfort. “I need to go wipe this off,” he muttered, sitting and pulling his pants back up before leaning back on his hands.

Nagisa looked like he’d been slapped across the face. “But what about—”

“You’re too loud, you’ll wake them up.” Before he stood he leaned in close to Nagisa’s lips and mumbled, “Bathroom. Let’s go.”

Nagisa followed him eagerly, allowing Rei to tug him by the hand down the hallway until they reached the bathroom. Once inside the taller boy locked the door, turning around to lean his weight against it. “You still have to be quiet, remember,” he reminded Nagisa with raised eyebrows.

“Of course, of course,” Nagisa hummed, bouncing forward to peck him on the lips and turn around, letting his small body fall onto Rei’s chest. Rei took the hint, moving his hands down immediately to slip under the waistband of Nagisa’s shorts, teasing the material down slowly. Nagisa sank into the touch, a distant smile crossing his face. “Mm, Rei-chan…”

Rei felt a little guilty to be doing something so lewd in Haruka’s bathroom (in his house at all, for that matter), but it was too late to be worrying about that now. He pressed little nips and kisses along Nagisa’s jaw line as his hands dipped lower, one stroking his thigh gently while the other gripped his growing erection, beginning to pump him and relishing the breathy whines the blonde was starting to let out.

Nagisa wound his hands around Rei’s forearms, gripping them for support as his knees began to shake. He was leaning heavily against the taller boy, gasping and moaning in a matter of seconds. “Keep it down,” Rei murmured in amusement, only moving his hand faster. When he pressed his nose into Nagisa’s neck he heard an appreciative noise urging him on.

“More,” Nagisa breathed, so quietly that Rei lifted his head in question. Taking a deep breath he repeated, “More… Faster…”

Rei happily obliged, eager to see if it would be too hard for Nagisa to keep quiet. As soon as he began stroking the blonde only the slightest bit faster his knees buckled, only managing not to fall over with the vice-like grip he had on Rei’s arms. Rei’s hold tightened around his chest immediately, and he sunk down to the ground, pulling Nagisa into his lap. “Sorry,” he heard Nagisa mumble, only making him chuckle and shake his head gently.

In this new position it was now a lot easier for Nagisa to arch his back, barely containing his voice. With another few strokes the smaller boy was clapping a hand over his mouth, hips jerking upwards into Rei’s hand as he climaxed, orgasm washing over him with pure satisfaction.

“Better?” Rei asked quietly once his body relaxed, and Nagisa nodded sluggishly. “Good. We should get cleaned up then.”

As Nagisa sat forward Rei noticed that the stain on the front of his shirt had printed onto the back of Nagisa’s, and he frowned at the boy’s back as he ran through solutions in his mind. He extended his hand absently, tracing around the worst part of the stain idly and making Nagisa shiver. “I didn’t think about that,” Nagisa admitted bashfully, catching on to the situation. “Whoops.”

“It’s fine, it’s not as bad as my shirt.” As soon as the words left his lips he realised that the front of Nagisa’s shirt would be dirty too, and his frown deepened. He really should have cleaned his shirt first.

They managed to get the worst of the mess cleaned up, creeping back into the bedroom to find their two friends still fast asleep together on the bed. Rei silently commended Nagisa’s proficient knowledge of Makoto and Haruka’s sleeping habits. As they clambered back under their blankets, pressed up close against each other, Nagisa whispered, “Night, Rei-chan.”

Rei smiled, closing his eyes. “Goodnight, Nagisa-kun.”

They both nearly jumped out of their skins when Haruka’s quiet voice added, “Try to go to sleep this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> they woke haru up when they left to go to the bathroom so he had to lie there listening to nagisa moan ~~not at all~~ quietly the whole time


End file.
